


Short and Sweet -A Collection of Ereri Drabbles

by dangerouslyhopeful



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, M/M, POV First Person, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerouslyhopeful/pseuds/dangerouslyhopeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few different Ereri drabbles set in a modern AU.  Rating may be bumped up as I add on. Each story will get a little summary in its notes. Also posted on Tumblr under same username.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Mend is to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Eren makes a return visit home from his university

The sleek vehicle arrived at their destination. One house was his own. One house was his former lover’s. The ache in his chest mashed together with the comfort of coming back home. Staying in a college dorm proved to feel longer than the stay actually was. 

He walked up to the doorstep. His soft green eyes couldn’t help but notice the regular red chevy parked next door. It was always there while he was home. 

Eren shook the “he” out of his mind and turned the doorknob in front of him. The sound of the door clicking open awoke the glee of everyone inside.  
“Oh Eren!” His mother pulled him into a hug before he stepped completely inside. His sister was the second to stop him from making it inside. His father didn’t take the opportunity to hug him or anything of the like. But he was just as glad as everyone else that Eren arrived home in time for the holidays.

They ate, exchanged stories, shared laughs and drifted apart to their own rooms as they did years before. 

It was moments after Eren found himself in his room that he realized he wanted to get a fresh breath of air. 

He sat in his usual spot in his backyard. The old swing they never wanted to part from was still able to hold up the Eren’s weight years after he first had the luxury of swinging front and back, faster and faster.

This time though, he only swung far enough so that his legs would not leave the ground beneath him. 

“You’re not going to get anywhere like that.” A voice came from Eren’s right, over the wall closest to him was his ex-lover’s silhouette. He was a silhouette no longer as Eren’s vision finally adjusted to the darkness. 

Eren looked down at dent he was making in the dirt with his movements and laughed dryly. “If I go long enough maybe I can make a decent sized hole at least.”

“How generic. Wouldn’t you rather jump off into oblivion?” Levi folded his arms on top of the stone wall dividing them. This wouldn’t be possible without the help of a booster. Levi must have been standing on a lawn chair Eren thought. He almost laughed at the thought but didn’t want to risk explaining the humor to Levi. He tightened his lips and refrained from looking to his right.

A long minute went by before Eren spoke. 

“I’ve missed you.” He whispered, his voice barely being able to surface into the air. 

Levi didn’t reply. Instead, he hopped the fence and sat on the rusty swing besides Eren. 

“You’re not one to talk.”

“I know.”

Eren was the one who wanted to end it. Leaving for college three states over was hardly a way to keep a relationship. He still couldn’t decide if he regretted leaving or not.

The chains holding up the poor seat chimed as Eren gripped them harder than he had wanted to. 

Levi noticed. He pulled one of Eren’s arms down from its grasp on the metal and held its hand. 

Eren warmed up from the touch. His eyes swelled up with water. 

He wouldn’t release the stream. 

“It’s okay though right?” He looked at Levi properly now. “We’re….okay aren’t we?” He asked. His voice gave away the urge to cry. 

“I’d say we’re in a hell of a situation if this is okay.” Levi pulled on Eren’s hand. An action him and Eren were both accustomed to now. 

Eren inched down to meet Levi. They edged closer each other until there was no going back. 

“I missed that too.” Eren spoke first. His heart twinged with regret. Why did he have to move out of the state? Why did he have to leave Levi?

He could only hold so much water before the stream broke through the gates.

“….Only you…” Eren buried his face in his palms over his knees. “I don’t want anyone but you.”

Levi fought back an emotion that hadn’t arisen for longer than he cared to remember.

“We have time to change this.” Levi gently removed one of Eren’s hands plastered to his face. 

They remained close again.

“I love you.” The three words that mended every crack finely created over the last few years of solitude.


	2. That's Not What Friends Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren confesses after a ten year friendship

“I love you.”  
That’s what he told me.   
Eren Jaeger.  
My next door neighbor and childhood friend of 16 years told me.   
Who would have thought he would have said it first?

I’d been planning that confession for well over 10 years now. The meaning behind the confession itself changed drastically over that time span but love is love right?

It went from a six year old me saying “I want to live with Eren forever and nobody else!” to “Can I have him for dinner instead of this burger?”

The first statement was spoken aloud with sincerity. The second was likewise spoken aloud but as a joke. 

Eren grew up, challenged me into a race for the sky and won. His looks and everything else won too. I won academically but by landslide. That doesn’t matter. What I meant to say was that Eren looked…sharp now. That’s for the lack of wanting to use any other words meaning the same thing. So when I spoke that previously mentioned second statement out loud as a joke, I was only half joking. 

Back to where we started.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Eren.” Now was as good as a time as any.

“I’m serious.” Apparently the 10 years didn’t teach him how to read my broad range of facial expressions. Scratch that. Maybe it did because his pink cheeks and nervous lip biting only deepened. 

“I am too.” I think this became a staring contest. I was serious—but I also wasn’t going to lose this contest that Eren didn’t know he was a part of.

“You’re in love with me?” Eren asked me.

“I am.” I won.

The contest began again. He fidgeted. He never did this even when he talked about the girls at school he had crushes on. 

On that note, why was he in love with me when his preferences were on the other side of the spectrum. I mean sure I’m pretty and could probably work a dress better than most boy’s my age but I’m no Miss Universe. I hoped the sarcasm was apparent there. I’m not as feminine as you might be imagining right now.

Back to Eren. Back to a tomato. They were one in the same now if you compared their colors. 

“I didn’t think you’d…”

“Want a physical relationship with my best friend who also happens to be a male?”

I didn’t know what to compare Eren to now. Damn my blunt responses. 

He nodded sheepishly. 

I’m sure he knew my one-worded answers from here. Rather than telling him what he could figure out on his own. I wanted to show him—or give into my own urges. Details are petty.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him down to my level. Something I was used to doing anyway but never for this reason. I pressed my lips hard against his. I needed the initial contact and I needed it fast.10 years of waiting isn’t something to mess with, though I can’t validate that my 6 year old self wanted quite the same thing as my 16 year old self did. 

Eren made a muffled noise against my mouth. It was far from a moan yet it sent an uncomfortable chill down my spine. 

I softened the force I contacted him with and opened my mouth just enough. I didn’t need to think twice to know that Eren would follow in suit with me. Even though he was the amazing person he was, he always looked up to me. Oh the humor. 

I tasted him. My tongue glided across his and everywhere else it possibly could in that confinement he called a mouth. I’m surprised it lasted even that long but after around 3 minutes we stopped. 

Eren was flushed. My heart beat told me I was too. 

“So what are we...now?” Eren asked. I was certain the amount of hours we spent together let us surpass the dating stage. “Best friends who got too close?” Eren joked without the expression to back up his words.

“Boyfriends.”

“Boyfriends?” He repeated.

“Even best friends who go too close don’t kiss like that.”

Eren laughed. His face was still red but his nerves were replaced with relief. 

“Yeah. They don’t.”


End file.
